The inventive concepts relate to memory devices, and more particularly, to memory devices, memory systems including the same, and/or methods of operating the memory devices, which are configured to diagnose an error by detecting a leakage current.
Semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) devices, are widely used as the main memories of electronic systems including computers and portable electronic devices. In an active mode, a memory device inevitably consumes power for performing various memory operations (e.g., a write operation, a read operation, an erase operation, and/or a refresh operation). In an idle state other than the active mode, the memory device operates in a standby mode to minimize power consumption. However, the magnitude of a leakage current in the standby state tends to gradually increase due to miniaturization of the memory devices. A memory device is widely used in the field of Internet of Things (IoT). Thus, the leakage current problem in the standby state is becoming more significant.